Awakening
by Danohz
Summary: The mortal world has discovered demigods, not in the way that you would think, and sends agents to eradicate them. How is this "fabled" amnesiac supposed to save the demigods? Who can anyone trust now, in the world of espionage and deception? Alternate Universe, takes place during "The Titan's Curse". Better summary coming soon.
1. Prologue

**Awakening Chapter One/Prologue  
** ** _6/27/2015_** **This is a story idea that I came up with a few weeks ago. If you see any grammatical errors, feel free to tell me about it in the reviews or by messaging me. Thanks. Also, I** ** _should_** **update a new chapter every week.**

A wise man once said "War, war never changes". Wars are driven by greed, necessity, stupidity, or fear and even after the cities have been burnt to cinders and the countryside irradiated, war will never change. The biggest war humankind has ever seen began in 2031. Almost every single country was fighting for total control, making alliances and enemies, and those that didn't were destroyed. Now, there are only two armies fighting; NATO and PFR.

The North Atlantic Treaty Organization is made of up countries in North America and Europe, while People's Free Republic is made up of a random assortment of countries. NATO is fighting to keep the same laws that they had, while PFR wants everyone to be their own lawmaker. If one would travel to any PFR country they would be mugged, kidnapped, killed, or worse. NATO isn't much better though. Most people over 25 are in the army, so there isn't many police officers. This war was the also the worst because of all the genetically-modified super soldiers, numbering in the millions, that fight. I'm one of these, in fact I am the first successful super soldier and all the others are based off of me. Genetic modification started during World War 2, by the Germans. Almost all of the test subjects died right off the bat and those that didn't had less than 10 year life spans. The U.S and Canada created a program called "M.G.M." which stood for "Militarization of Genetic Modification". Their first success was in 2016. They created a dog that was 10 times stronger and smarter than regular dogs. I was created in 2017 and it's 2046 now, which makes me 29.

I had a semi-normal life until I was 6, having the intelligence of a 14 year old and strength of a bodybuilder at 5 didn't help either, when NATO took me in for training. I then spent the next 13 years training in the arts of war. I was 19 when I graduated the Academy of War, youngest ever to do so. I did so well that I was drafted into one of the best units, Tempest, in the army. By the time I was 23 I was the First Lieutenant of my unit. I had 47 successful missions out of 48 total missions. I was given a black op mission to take out a General from the PFR in the Philippines.. Black ops were the hardest missions. You had no reinforcements if you were overwhelmed, no medevacs if someone got shot, no communications to NATO Command if things went south. My name is Chris "Arma" Mortem. An this is where my story begins.

A raging storm was going on in the Luzon rainforest. In the western part of the forest a large compound was being built. Armed soldiers were everywhere, scurrying about like an ant colony. In the compound's command centre stood General Macintyre of the People's Free Republic. Macintyre was looking over invasion plans of New York City. The plan was to send out a force of three-hundred soldiers to take down the Wall Street buildings and cripple part of NATO's economy and hopefully weaken their forces. Meanwhile, thirty-thousand feet in the air, a C-130 plane was flying above the Luzon Rainforest. A lone figure stood at the cargo bay door, he was about 6 feet 4 inches and Captain America muscular. The red jumping light turned to green and with that the figure jumped out of the plane. He rapidly descended to the rainforest floor. Once he was one-thousand feet above the treetops he pulled his chute. His speed decreased tremendously.

Once he was twenty feet above the forest floor he took out a large, carbon fibre knife and cut the cords on his parachute. He hit the ground a little harder than expected, resulting in a violent stream of profanity flying out of his mouth. " _Tempest 1-1, do you read? Over._ " a gruff voice crackled. "Loud and clear Stinger. Over." I whispered into the microphone. " _Proceed with caution Tempest 1-1. Large amount of tangos are patrolling the sector. Over"_ Stinger advised "Roger. Will proceed with caution. Tempest 1-1 going silent. Over" I affirmed quietly. " _Stinger acknowledges. Good hunting. Stinger over and out."_ the voice replied. _Good, now time to start hunting for Macintyre._ I thought. I started making the trek to the vantage point.

Back at the compound Macintyre was arming his troops for the assault. Fifteen twenty-person Transport Helicopters were going to be arranged as soon as he gave out the order. The soldiers were still running around frantically. "Mindless Grunts" he mused. "Indeed they are General Macintyre" a deep voice agreed. Macintyre immediately turned around, only to be met with the barrel of an assault rifle. His eyes traveled up the the figure. He couldn't see much, due to the darkness, but what he could see made his skin pale. The man was tall, at least 6'4, and very muscular. "How did you get in here?" Macintyre asked. "Easy, shoot the people that see you, then hide the body." He responded. "Are you going to kill me?" Macintyre sputtered. "Yes. I am." At those words the man pulled the trigger, ending his life. He then ran out of the building, thankful for the rain and night. As he was running a loud alarm sounded. Spotlights turned on and faced the figure, revealing it to be Chris. He let out a large quantity of swears. A footsoldier came up behind him and smashed the buttstock of a AK-74 against the back of his head, promptly knocking him out.

Chris woke up inside a bland white cell. He didn't know how long he was out or where he was. "Ah, you're awake. You don't know how hard it is to carry a tank like you." a disembodied voice said, it seemed to come from everywhere in the cell. "Don't worry Chris 'Arma' Mortem. No harm will come to you if you obey." As soon as the voice stopped dark green gas filled the cell. As soon as it reached his nose, he was knocked unconscious.

Chris had been in the prison from twelve weeks, eleven days, three hours, and thirty minutes. The people here performed countless experiments on him, like taking blood and spinal fluid. Chris knew he had to get out. Chris was trying to memorize the guards schedule. He had most of it memorized to the last minute, but some was unclear.

Today marked the third year Chris had been here. Today also marked the day Chris' plan to escape was commencing. The people here had performed numbers in the tens of thousands. He would gladly end all of their lives. His plan was to silently make his way to the armoury, stock up, then sneak to the control room and cause a riot.

Chris waited until dinner to start his plan. He was in line to grab food. He sprinted towards the armoury, alarms sounded. _This isn't supposed to happen!_ Chris thought, his delicate plan had been ruined. He could hear the heavy footsteps of the guards behind him. Chris was six feet away from the armoury when they opened fire. The cracks of gunfire resounded all around him. Bulletholes were everywhere, it was a miracle that he hadn't been hit yet. _Two feet now!_ he thought. Searing hot pain shot through his entire body, sending him sprawling to the floor. The soldiers started reloading. Chris frantically crawled to the armoured door. Just as he shut the door and locked it, heavy gunfire sounded. Chris was thankful for the bulletproof door. He looked down at his left leg, it was _very_ bad. His calf was ripped to shreds, the bone was visible. He knew he had to do something, lest let the guards get him. Chris scoured the room for any medical supplies. He finally spotted what he was looking for; Biofoam. Biofoam would help stop the bleeding and create artificial muscle, tendons and tissue. He took the canister, pulled the safety pin, then sprayed the foam into the injury. It was excruciatingly painful, he vision had large black spots everywhere. Chris knew that if the pain didn't stop he would faint, giving the guards enough time to capture him. After thirty seconds the pain stopped. He looked at his leg, it looked exactly like his calf hadn't been shot but the colour was yellow-red, probably from the blood running through the biofoam. Chris started grabbing as much armour, weapons and ammunition as he could carry. He now had two 40. caliber semi-automatic carbon fibre pistols, ten magazines, a HK-416 SOPMOD automatic assault rifle, it seemed everything was carbon fibre here, six magazines, a Mossberg 930 semi-automatic shotgun with twenty shells and four M61 fragmentation grenades.

Chris walked over to the door, opened the armoured slide-up door and tossed a grenade into the hallway. After three seconds an explosion rocked the corridor. Gore flew everywhere. Chris stepped outside and started shooting the prison guards, making his way to the control room. Once he arrived, he had ran out of magazines for the HK-416 so he had discarded the weapon. Chris looked over the controls on the console, he eventually decided on unlocking _everything_. This would give him enough time to escape the prison. The alarms went even louder, if that's _even_ possible. Chris took the shotgun off his back and prepared to fight his way out.

Twenty minutes later, he busted down the prison doors. He dropped the now empty shotgun and took out the two pistols. He started shooting guards out of the towers, getting two guards with one shot, while running towards the inner fence. He started cutting through the inner fence. He was halfway through when the largest explosion he had ever seen destroyed the high-tech super prison. The shockwave sent him flying right through the inner and outer fences. He landed with a sickening crunch in a field. _I must have a few broken bones now_ Chris deadpanned, in his head. He slowly got up, wincing as his body made several cracks. Chris started limping towards the nearest town. A blinding white light engulfed Chris' vision before he fell unconscious.

Chris woke up in a white hospital room, he could hear the heart rate monitor's steady beeps. He looked around worriedly, he had no idea where he was and he didn't want to fight his way out. Chris was interrupted from his thoughts when a tall man, 6'1 or 2, came into the room. He had blond hair, purple eyes, and a expensive looking black suit. _Wait, purple eyes?_ Chris thought. "Hello Mr. Mortem. I'm glad to finally meet you. My name is Robert Wilson, Director of the 'M.C.S'." Robert announced. "What's the 'M.C.S.?" Chris asked, he was interested now. "The 'M.C.S' stands for 'Mutant Capture and Studies'-"

"Wait, Mutants? I've never heard of this." Chris said, interrupting Robert. "Yes, mutants. We have discovered two large groups of mutants that are living in the U.S"He replied. "The U.S? The U.S was destroyed in the war. There's no way anything can live in that desolate wasteland, the radiation would've killed everything"Chris said, a look of confusion on his face. "This may be hard to believe, but, that was never real. Just a simulation to see if you were compatible with our you, fortunately, are." Robert informed. "What?! So _all_ of that was fake? Everything that I went through was just a _test_ to see if I can work with you? What about all those earlier memories?" Chris burst out, fists curled in rage. "Not all of it. You are still a super soldier. Everything before the age of 19 is real. The Academy, your childhood" Robert said, he seemed to be enjoying Chris act like a two year old, lips curled upwards a smidge. Chris visibly relaxed when Robert finished "Okay, but what does this have to do with me and what makes these mutants so dangerous?" He asked. "Who better than the epitome of death? As for your second question, we have several spies in the two groups. All of the mutants have certain powers. Some have increased speed, or strength. Some have increased intelligence. There has even been a mutant that could control fire, but he went missing. The only question now is; will you join us?" Robert said, his face turning serious. "Yeah, I will. Need something to do now that I l know that most of my life has been a simulation." Chris replied. " You haven't spent most of it in a simulation, You're actually 23. Here, this contains everything you need to know about them. Apparently they believe in several gods. You'll be given an alias to go by, lest they figure out who you truly are, and you'll have nearly unlimited supplies to accomplish your mission." Robert said, handing Chris a yellow folder saying" _Top Secret_ " in bold, red letters. "It also contains keys to a penthouse suite. Good hunting" Robert added, walking out of the room.

 **Thanks again for reading. The next chapter should be around the the same as this one.  
 _6/29/2015 fixed the last paragraph, sorry that this isn't a new chapter. I'm starting this story's plot line tonight(for the entire story) and the next chapter will be out on the 4th or 5th of July._**


	2. Chapter 2

**Awakening Chapter 2** _ **(or when the actual story starts)**_ **I am extremely sorry for not updating when I said. I was very busy procrastinating and having family reunions but, enjoy the chapter. I stayed up until 4 A.M. I hope that this isn't too bad. Also, I'm making the minimum word count 2100 for everybody's enjoyment. Yay!.**

Chris was about to leave the room when he remembered that he was still in his hospital gown, that revealed _way_ too much. He looked around the room and spotted a plastic bag with a pair of dark blue jeans, black t-shirt, black hoodie, a pair of black Nike trainers, a black one-strap backpack, a digital sports watch with dark blue trim, and a brown leather wallet . _This is a lot of stuff, plus whoever got this must really like black_ Chris thought as he changed. .He walked down the hallway; his thoughts concerning Robert. The man with purple eyes intrigued Chris. He had just been told that 10 entire years of his life had been in a simulation. Chris pushed the pointless musings out of his head. He arrived at the front desk, promptly signing himself out, and left. Chris' stomach grumbled loudly. He hoped that the penthouse had been stocked up with food. He opened the folder to see where the place was. He already knew he was in New York, so finding the place shouldn't be that hard. There were a bunch of dossiers on different people, a few documents on his operation, a keycard to the apartment building, the address, a bankcard with a note, and the thing that peaked his curiosity; a file on his partner. Matthew "Knox" O'Hara.

* * *

Matthew O'Hara was different than his previous _(fake)_ partners, that's for sure. He was 33 years old, although he looked in between 21 and 24 He was an inch taller than Chris, heavily built, more so than Chris, very dark brown eyes, black hair, a wolf tattoo on his right arm with the words " _Lupus Rex"_ written under it, 12 years in Canada's Joint Task Force 2, 4 years working for Robert, and one of the best hand-to-hand fighters in his unit. _Perhaps I'll see if he's good later on_ Chris thought. He took the keycard, keys, and the bankcard. Chris began his long walk to the penthouse. _This'll take a while._

* * *

Chris arrived at 5:32 P.M. He also got there earlier than expected too. The building was a 7 story tall brick building, but it looked _very_ expensive considering the high-tech lobby. He unlocked the door with his keycard and walked to the elevator. The security guard at the front desk was dozing off, _very_ _cliché_ he thought, almost laughing at the guard. As in the elevator he press "7" but nothing happened. He looked down and saw that you had to swipe the keycard to USE the damn elevator, stupid. The doors opened revealing a small hallway leading to a set of mahogany doors. When he entered the penthouse **(Ω)** he was taken aback by what he saw, the place was beautiful. It had a very modern style to it. His stomach growled violently, reminding him of his original reason to come here. He walked over to the kitchen. There was a note on the island, but he had more important matters to deal with; satisfying his hunger, which will take a _lot_ of food.

* * *

Chris emptied the house of most of its food. He was laying on the couch trying to find something to watch when the door opened and, finally, revealed Matthew. Matthew hung up a leather jacket. He hadn't even noticed Chris yet. His eyes widened at the amount of weaponry Matthew had under the had a bulletproof vest with several holsters, two on his lower back, a two-gun shoulder holster, and finally a large MX-8054 tactical knife (Chris read the sheath label). "You can stop staring, you know." Matthew said without looking. Chris froze, he hadn't even looked at him. Matthew responded, as if he read Chris's mind "I looked at the security cameras and saw that you were here. Force of habit."  
"Oh, that's cool." Chris, dumbly, replied. "Oh, and call me O'Hara or Knox." Matthew greeted, walking over to Chris and extending his left hand. "Nice to finally meet you, O'Hara." He said, returning the greeting. "So, tell me, what's this mission all about?" Chris continued. "Follow me and I'll explain, I assume you read the dossiers? Well, we're going over it again." O'Hara bossed. He lead Chris into a large meeting room upstairs. He slid his hand under the table a pressed a button. The sound of gears resounded everywhere in the room, the lights dimmed, the windows turned opaque, and the table split open a inch. A large glass panel slid up from inside and many pictures, names, and documents popped up. "This is...awesome" Chris marveled, smiling. "Yeah, that's what I first said. Anyways, Our mission is to infiltrate one of the _mutants_ -" O'Hara spat the word mutant, as if he hated the word "- camps." He grabbed a remote and opened several aerial shots of the camp. There were. "There are a two _mutants_ that we need to be extra cautious around; Percy Jackson, 19, Green eyes, Black hair, and control over water. Clarisse La Rue, I won't explain much here, you'll know here when you see here. We're supposed to gather as much information as possible before calling in a large strike team to 'eliminate' them." O'Hara explained, quoting 'eliminate'. "I'll give you a tour after I shut down everything here." He said, pressing the same button and waiting until it went back to normal.

* * *

O'Hara lead Chris to a metal door. "Code's 4867, by the way." O'Hara informed, punching in the code. Chris followed behind. He was astonished by the room. There were hundreds of weapons. Everything from Marksman Rifles to HMGs and everything in between. Chris was in heaven, the room even had a Gun Range, for god's sake. "Pretty sweet right? I had this installed the moment I finished reading your file, I'd known we'd both enjoy it." O'Hara said. "Yeah, thanks. Where is the ammunition stored?" Chris asked. "There's a closet over here, it's an automated system, take a box and another shall take its place." O'Hara said, before continuing. "You can also take whatever you want for the op, too. I have my Rhino Revolver and Smith and Wesson 500, two USP-45 Matches, and my AR-15 and Remington M40. I call my 500 'viridi' which means green. Oh, and..." O'Hara went on about what he attached on the guns, but Chris tuned him out. He grabbed a HK-416 and tweaked it out. He added a Burris AR-332 optic, a grippod, AN/PEQ-15 laser, ROTEX flash hider, elastic sling, six clear magazines. Chris grabbed two USP-45 Matches. _**(Sorry about all the details here. I am a huge weapon nerd.)**_ Chris also grabbed a Serbu Super Shorty , as well as the shoulder holster and a magnetized rifle holster for his back. "You listening?" O'Hara asked. "Nope." Chris, bluntly, replied. O'Hara gave him a disappointed look. "Figured as much. Grab one of those vests on the wall, might save your life." He said, pointing at a wall with several vests. "We'll head out once your done. We need to get to the camp. I'll meet you at the door." O'Hara finished, walking out of the room. Chris quickly put on all his gear, he put the larger guns and ammunition inside a back bag. He didn't want to keep O'Hara waiting. He seemed like a nice guy, but Chris had no idea why. He jogged over to O'Hara. "Do we have a garage or something here? How are you going to get to Long Island? Chris asked. "We do have a underground garage. And it's private too. You can ask questions once we get in the SUV." O'Hara answered. Chris mumbled thanks and followed.

* * *

They were about ten miles away from the camp, in a black SUV. Chris had asked _alot_ of questions, and now knew O'Hara better. He even told Chris that he could call him Matthew or Matt again, apparently, only, friends could call him by his first name and he earned it. They talked about their pasts and other topics. Once they were five minutes away they were like brothers. Chris and Matt had a lot in common, so that helped them bond. Along the way Chris had asked him what he thought about Robert Wilson. Matt's only words were "Something's off about that guy." before changing the topic. It was around sunset now, and they had just passed a sign saying _Delphi Strawberry-something_. Chris remembered that the Delphi was a oracle in the greek myths. They pulled up on a hill. He saw a sign saying "Camp Half-Blood" in ancient greek. _Wait… Ancient GREEK?_ Chris thought frantically, he never took any classes for _dead_ languages. Matthew broke him out of his thoughts "You can read that sign right?" He asked, concern written all over his face. "Yeah, why?" Chris slowly acknowledged. "Oh thank the gods." Matt said, he seemed to sink into the seat like the weight of the world came off his shoulders. "Okay, everything will be explained shortly. Just follow me and avoid any beefy girls that come near us." Matt breathed, stepping out of the SUV and grabbing his bag. Chris followed suit. Matt walked up the hill, his head was looking from side to side. Chris was right behind. Here he was, today he had been told that part of his life had been a damn simulation, then given a mission to spy on mutants then call in a team to kill them and now he can read ancient greek. Chris wasn't prepared for what happened next. A tank sized dog was walking on the crest of the hill. Just before he fainted he heard Matt let out a small stream of profanity.

* * *

Chris woke up on a dimly lit porch, sitting in a wooden chair. He had no idea how he got here and he began to panic, but everything came back to him; the drive, reading ancient greek, giant tank-dog. "You're awake. Finally, I was thinking I'd be here for days waiting for you." A familiar voice sounded. Chris looked over at, who now could be identified as, Matt. "WHY WAS THERE A TANK SIZED DOG?" Chris yelled, trying to get out of the chair but he had no energy to do so. "Calm down, you're gonna wake everyone up. It's almost midnight. I'll get Chiron to explain everything to you, the last time I did the kid freaked out." Matt answered. He went inside the house. A few minutes later a man in a wheelchair rolled out, followed by Matt. He turned to him and said "This is him? You sure?" Matt merely nodded. "I am Chiron. This camps instructor. I'll explain everything now. The huge dog, the ancient greek." Chiron said, wheeling forward. "I've been told that-" He waved his hand over Chris' face, he immediately fell asleep to to the mist magic that Chiron used. He didn't feel like explaining everything as it was midnight and it had been a busy day. "Matthew, will you please carry him over to your cabin. I'm sure you won't mind him sleeping there would you?" Chiron asked, rolling into the Big House. Matt picked up the large sleeping man with relative ease. He carried him over to his "cabin". It was more a treehouse than a cabin, it was even behind the Gods' cabins, as his parents weren't Olympians. He even had to go on several quests to keep his own life because of his own damn parentage. On another note he was happy that he didn't have to explain anything to Chris. He wasn't very good and explaining the Greek Gods to amnesiac demigods, or at least he hoped Chris was the one. But the next problem was how the _hell_ was he supposed to get Chris up into his Treehouse-Cabin. Matt was actually quite mad at the old Horse. He laid down the sleeping body of Chris. His head raced with different ideas on how he could get the sleeping Chris in his treehouse. He finally settled on using his pulley system to lift him up. Why didn't he think of this earlier? Well, he had but he would need to take apart the small lift and tie it around Chris. Which he didn't want to do, who would want to anyways? He pulled Chris up after taking apart the small lift meant for light objects, not a 250-pound Chris. It took about ten minutes to lift Chris up. He untied him, once he got up. He would've rebuilt that lift but he was too sleepy to do any more work than needed. Matt put him in his fourth bedroom, then he slowly walked over to his own bed. He plopped into his bed face first, and soon fell into the realm of Morpheus.

 **Thanks for reading, I got 1 follow and favorite from the first chapter. I would like it if people would tell me how I did so I can improve my writing.**

 _ **-Dan**_


End file.
